


Hey, babe

by lemonsandstrawberries



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, because he loves Tony so much, og6 avengers, steve overuses petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/pseuds/lemonsandstrawberries
Summary: Tony and Steve had been married for years and going steady, having a good thing going on. It wasn't until recent times when Tony found out that Steve had a sort of habit, Tony couldn't decide if it was annoying or heartwarming.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 191





	Hey, babe

**Author's Note:**

> I was rereading some of my fics and noticed that Steve calls Tony 'babe' a lot. Like a loooot. Granted, my headcanon since I started writing Stony is that Steve calls Tony 'babe' while Tony calls Steve 'baby', but I think I have overused it, especially when it comes to Steve calling Tony. so, this fic is me poking fun at my own habits, while writing some domestic fluff - hope you like it!

“Hey, guys! Sorry, I am late there was a line at the cash register.”

“Was there a line or did you let all the old ladies before you again?”

There was some laughter, and Natasha skillfully grabbed the bag of spicy takis Steve roughly threw in her direction. Clearly to repay for the teasing comment.

“Maybe I did,” Steve clipped, handing more bags of chips to his team, and carefully sliding a huge bag of cheese puffs under sleeping Thor’s arm, the god sprawled all over his favorite red armchair. Thor mumbled out a thank you, and huddled the bag closer to himself, almost like a pillow. “And then I helped some carry their groceries. What?” Steve defended himself with a laugh, lasting a critical look from his team. “They call me Captain, I couldn’t refuse!”

“We all call you Captain,” Clint pointed out, reaching hands for his pack of potato chips, Steve tossing it to him.

“That’s probably why he is always stuck on snack duty,” Natasha whispered to Clint. It became a sort of habit that each impromptu movie night, Steve was the one delegated to go shopping and supply his team with sweet and salty snacks, while the rest chose movies and ordered pizza or some other movie appropriate meals. It was a good system.

“Here is Bruce’s weird mix of spiced peanuts,” Steve took another bag out from the grocery bag and handed it to Natasha, who took one couch for herself and Bruce, Clint sitting on the floor and leaning over her legs, earlier gathering all pillows and blankets available and making something resembling a nest. “And this is for me and you,” Steve smiled, walking to the other couch, solely occupied by Tony, already waiting and curled in one corner and smiling at Steve. “Here you go, babe,” Steve said, handing Tony a pack of gummy bears and a large bag of cool ranch Doritos.

“Thanks,” Tony smiled, accepting the swift kiss on his forehead and even tipped his head up a bit for better access. It was a sweet thing they usually did, something that was so casual it went by without any comments, just this time, Tony heard some muffled laughter. Steve didn’t pay attention, but Tony swayed to the side, trying to locate the source, but, of course, everyone both Natasha and Clint looked perfectly innocent.

“Just gonna wash my hands and be right back,” Steve said, heading out of the living room, greeting Bruce on his way.

“Did I miss something?” Bruce asked, sitting next to Natasha and noticing that as soon as Steve left, Clint started to smile tauntingly, while Natasha had that sort of fondly irritated look on her face, and Tony sat curled in his corner all confused. Thor just kept sleeping, hugging his chips.

“Told you it will happen,” Clint pointed out cheerfully, opening his bag and stuffing a handful in his mouth, chips crunching nicely in his mouth.

“What will happen?” Tony asked, feeling alarmed when most of the people gathered in the room started to send him some looks. As if knowing something he didn’t, and Tony hated not knowing things. “Whaat?”

“Nothing, don’t worry about it,” Bruce smiled kindly, taking his bag of peanuts.

“You really don’t notice it, huh?” Natasha asked, sounding baffled. As for someone who claimed to be a genius, Tony could be somehow slow when it came to the simplest things.

“Notice what?”

Tony didn’t find out, as Steve entered the living room and Clint shushed everyone, as the whole room waited for it to happen again. Tony narrowed his eyes, not appreciating being dissed like that. Before he could complain to Steve about their teammates being a bunch of assholes, it happened again.

“Babe, scooch a little.”

And there it was again. Clint burst out a triumphant ‘HAH’, Natasha and Bruce smiled at each other in a soft way, and Tony scoffed not knowing what was happening.

“What?” Steve asked, sitting in the corner instead of Tony so his husband could lean into him. Just the way they liked.

“Nothing!” Clint repeated.

“It is just sweet how you two behave like a newly married couple even after years of marriage,” Natasha said gently.

“Yeah, sweet,” Clint chuckled, and Tony narrowed his eyes again. If it was sweet, why he felt like being mocked? “Do you even remember his name?”

And the secret was out. Tony blinked, somehow always being aware of it, but just realizing it. Practically from when they started to date, Steve barely called him by his name. It was always some sort of pet name, 'babe’ being the most common one. Tony didn’t mind. Usually, he was the one giving everyone nicknames, most of them having some mean, yet hilarious twist, but in Steve’s case it was all love and tenderness. Tony felt really good about being Steve’s 'babe’, year after year. Not that he would willingly admit to it.

“Sure I do,” Steve beamed, arraigning his hands around Tony’s waist and pulling him in closer. “It’s - ” and his voice dropped, just like Tony’s heart did when he heard the hesitation in his husband’s voice. He whipped his head around in panic, just to see that characteristic way Steve pulled his eyebrows together, faking thought or when he was joking, something Tony learned to recognize after all those years spent together. “ - it’s To-ny, right?” Steve asked slowly as if putting it all together cost him effort.

There was some laughter and the happy atmosphere was back, so the movie could finally start. Only Tony couldn’t focus, grounded in a warm embrace of his husband, his thoughts traveling elsewhere.

Mostly around the shared years with his husband, digging up memories from the past, and analyzing them.

It was time to do some research.

Tomorrow. Tony leaned his head back, Steve put his chin on top of his head, further locking them together, and Tony's eyes slid close. There was a limited number of times a person could watch ' _Harry Potter_ ', but being in his husband's embrace never got old.

***

“Morning, babe.”

First one. Just like every morning, just seconds after Tony had stirred in his sleep, slowly wakening up, before he could even open his eyes, there was a soft voice in his ear and a kiss, sometimes on his forehead, sometimes on his cheek, sometimes on his nose. The nose kisses were extra funny and Tony’s nose always scrunched cutely and maybe it was the reason why soft morning nose kisses were one of Steve’s favorite. Not that Tony complained.

“Morning, yourself,” Tony replied, like on most of the mornings, voice still a bit hoarse from sleep. Lazily, he opened his eyes and looked at Steve’s bright blue ones. Just like the early morning sky. That was a sight that never got old. And then, Steve leaned down and they shared a proper, good morning kiss, before starting their day.

***

“Here is your coffee, babe.”

Second one.

“Thanks!” Tony beamed a smile, waiting for Steve to smooch his cheek, and after getting his kiss, he quickly sucked the hot liquid in.

“Hey, what’s your hurry? Slow down, babe!” Steve laughed, observing his husband and flipping pancakes at the same time in the pan, with a single flick of the wrist. Seemed that years of throwing a vibranium frisbee were finally paying off.

Thanks to the sip of coffee fueling his sleepy mind, Tony noticed that it happened for the third time and it was less than an hour from when they woke up. Tony slowly sipped his coffee, waiting for pancakes and wondering what would be the 'babe count’ at the end of the day.

***

_“Baaabe! Did you see my sketchbook?”_

_“Babe, please pass the salt.”_

“Babe! Feet off the table!”

Tony grunted and obediently lowered his feet and put them on the carpet, Steve smooching his head on his way out to a SHIELD meeting. Tony glanced at the watch on his wrist. It was 2 pm and it was thirty-two 'babe’ and still counting.

***

“Goodnight, babe.”

Ah, the last one.

“Babe! Don’t hog the covers!”

Okay, almost the last one. When Steve settled, Tony curled with his head resting on his husband's chest and when he felt the steady breathing and heard first rumbling snores coming out from Steve’s mouth the count was over.

Seventy-two 'babe’.

Zero Tony.

Huh.

***

Of course, Tony didn’t mind being called 'babe’ on a daily basis by Steve. It was nice and made him feel all happy inside and somehow giddy, just like during their first years of dating. Maybe it wasn’t the most creative pet name and Steve did overuse it, but Tony felt good with it. It was like a reminder of how much love Steve had for him and it was a really good feeling.

Sure, their team taunted them both from time to time about it, but Tony didn’t care. He was happy with Steve, and he knew that their team was happy for them too.

Just sometimes it was too much.

“Do you really have to call Tony that during battle?” Clint hissed at Steve, sporting a bloody cut on his cheek, while Natasha was busying over him and cleaning a cut on archer’s forearm. She didn’t say anything, just made a grunt of agreement.

Hulk. Black Widow. Thor. Hawkeye. Babe. Captain America.

All members of Avenger’s team.

Steve laughed the complaint off, which wasn’t a great idea when you have bruised ribs and grimaced in pain, while Clint went on a rant how distractive it was, and Tony listened, feeling something tight in his heart. Sometimes it did happen, that out of habit and in the midst of fighting instead of 'Iron Man’, Steve called him 'babe’.

_“Babe, on your left!”_

_“They are coming towards you, babe!”_

_“Babe, I need a lift!”_

Tony sighed, messaging his hurt shoulder with some arnica cream from the Iron Man to building collision he had earlier, thinking that maybe, he should find a way to lessen the frequency of Steve calling him 'babe’.

***

“Morning, babe!”

Tony grunted, rolling away and taking the covers with himself. His body still hurt from the last battle and it was way too early for that chipper mood.

“Aw, my babe is tired?”

Tony grunted again, sounding more miserable this time, agreeing.

“Okay, I will leave you alone for a bit. Don’t want you to be grumpy for the whole day.”

And a kiss. And Tony grunted again. And then he opened his eyes, hearing Steve leave their marital bed, and thinking that he found a way.

***

_“Babe, come eat!”_

Grunt.

_“Babe, I am leaving your laundry on the bed!”_

Grunt.

“I need you to sign this, babe, it is debriefing from yesterday’s fight.”

Tony grunted, leaving his scribble at the dotted line. And then allowing himself to be kissed on the jawline.

He tried to pretend that it wasn’t nice, but it was so nice, it was melting his mind.

***

It happened late evening. Tony was working on his tablet, comfortably sitting on the couch, when he heard Steve walking behind him. Time to repeat everything all over again. Tony even paused his work and puffed out his cheek, awaiting to hear familiar, happy voice and get a kiss, when the footsteps got quieter and Steve just passed by him.

Without a word.

Without even a look.

Oh.

Well, it was fine. It was something Tony had been working on for the whole day and it was finally paying off. No more irritating pet names, kisses distracting him from work. Just this familiar, a bit of cold atmosphere he had plenty of while growing up when his parents barely acknowledged him.

Great.

It was what he wanted, right?

Right.

Then why it felt so incredibly sad?

It wasn’t even a big deal. It was just some comfortable routine, Tony didn’t even notice before it was pointed out in a joke and didn’t think he would miss until he was deprived of it.

Tony didn’t like it. Somehow it became a lot darker and colder around him, some depressing feeling smothering and dark clouds gathering over his head.

“Oh! Hi, babe, didn’t see you there!”

And the sun was out again when sweet words and a quick peck fell on the top of his head. It made his heart raise, his whole body warmed up with a pleasurable tingle and it was good that he was already sitting down because his spine felt like melting -

\- and Tony grunted. Like if he didn’t have any control of it. The next second he covered his face with both hands, because dammit, _why are you like that, Stark_ , and Steve walked away with a smile, noticing that Tony’s ear tips became almost glowing red, probably just like his face, just from the pure affection Steve had towards him while Tony tried to show so hard that he didn’t enjoy it.

Luckily, after years of marriage and shared life, Steve knew his husband better.


End file.
